A Fairytale
by Aricia1
Summary: A fairytale. That’s what love’s meant to be  saving the world, guy and girl get together and marry without any trouble at all. I wish. Ginny's diary entries about important times with Harry. Sister fic and prequel to Not So Much of a Fairytale.
1. Girl Meets Guy

**A Fairytale**

**Summary: **A fairytale. That's what love's meant to be. Girl meets guy, she swoons, he catches her and they kiss. He saves the kingdom and they get married, and then live happily ever after. I wish. Deathly Hallows spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Harry Potter.

**G****irl meets guy**.

1st September 1991

I met him! I finally met him! Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!

I'm standing there, mum holding my hand as if I were six, waiting to get on to Platform Nine and Three Quarters – I had to wait for Percy, Fred, George and Ron to go through first, and _Harry Potter_ comes and talks to me!... well… not to me exactly… he asked my mum how to get to the platform… but he talked to mum, and I saw him! He might have even seen me!

I didn't listen to what he was saying. I was looking. He had bright green eyes and ruffled black hair. He looked quite small and skinny compared to Ron, but he was still taller than me. I didn't look at his forehead. I really, really wish I had though. I really want to see his scar. It's so famous. He's so famous.

Fine. I'll admit it. I didn't know who he was. The most famous of all wizards of all time was standing right in front of me, and I DIDN'T NOTICE!

He went through the barrier before Ron. He wasn't at all scared to go through. He actually ran at the barrier. I've never done that. It's too scary: I always think that I'll crash and all the muggles will look at me. That would be horrible.

Fred and George found us on the platform (I'd got through, very slowly and scared) and told us who he was. I begged – absolutely begged – my mum to let me go and see him but she would not let me. It's so unfair. I only wanted to look.

Fred, George and Ron said goodbye and I realised that _all_ my brothers were leaving me this year – even Ron. He always used to stay behind with me, but now he's just left, along with all my other brothers. It is not fair. At least I'm going as well next time – and it's only a year away – but that's a really long time without any of my brothers. Charlie could have stayed in England and lived at home with us but no. He had to go and get a job in Romania.

I wonder if they're at school yet. I've never asked what time they get to the school. Have they been sorted yet? How are they sorted? Is Ron in Gryffindor? I bet he will be since Gryffindor is the Weasley's house – but what would happen if he isn't? Is _Harry Potter_ in Gryffindor? I bet he will be. He was brave at the station, coming and talking to mum like that. I couldn't have done that. Does that mean I'm too scared to be in Gryffindor? I really hope not. It's always been our house, after all. But if I do get in, could I be in the same house as Harry Potter?

I really, really hope someone writes tonight, so I can find out tomorrow if Ron did get into Gryffindor. I hope for his sake that he does – what would Fred and George do to him if he wasn't? I can't wait for a letter. I really can't.

Ginny

_1st September, 2017_

_I was looking back through all of my old diaries – excluding Tom Riddle's, obviously – (Al going to Hogwarts for the first time brought back all my own childhood memories) and I found the one from when I first met Harry. I was so obsessed with him back then, and in a bad way. I did like him at that point, but that was mainly because he was famous… I know, it's bad to do that, but I was only ten, and you can't really say that I'd met loads of (if any) famous people before that._

_I was at King's Cross when I first saw him. I don't really blame him for not noticing me at that point. I was small, holding mum's hand and practically (possibly actually) crying because I wasn't going to Hogwarts. To start with I was interested in him because he was a wizard, roughly my own age, who was not my brother, but then (later) because he was Harry Potter._

_I was watching my brothers disappear so I didn't notice him until he spoke to mum. He didn't notice me at all, so I had lots of time to notice him – bright green eyes… messy black hair… exactly the same as he is now (except that he's grown a bit – just a bit)._

_I was really sad that day but I was so excited after meeting Harry Potter. I think I thought that he was the most famous wizard of all time – now I know that he's no where near._

_Ginny_

**A/N: **I'm not quite sure how to write a ten year olds diary. If anyone can give me tips that'd be useful because I think that I'll be writing a couple more from that kind of period of time and I want to write as well as possible – obviously.

I got the first date from hp lexicon but sorry if the other is wrong – the nineteen years later bit hasn't been dated on the timeline yet and I can't be certain that I've done the maths right.

I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I think it has to be. I think this is going to be a short chaptered story because it has such obvious chapter separations, but I hope that there'll be a lot of chapters


	2. She Swoons

**A Fairytale**

**She Swoons**

12th October 1991

I finally finished reading them. All those books mum and dad had which said something about Harry Potter. He's so incredible. _And_ he was only a baby! I bet he'll be a great wizard when he's older. But – Ron says that he and Harry Potter aren't particularly great at school – just average. So maybe Harry Potter's not great – but he is – he must be – he defeated You-Know-Who. I'm confusing myself.

Anyway, the books all give a different description of it, but however you look at it, Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who when he was only a one-year-old. And I've met him…

16th November 1991

I went to dad's office today because mum had to go someplace. He's got Daily Prophet articles pinned up all around his office, of flying muggle vehicles, of problems with and for muggles – every possible, muggle related article must be up there somewhere.

I was in dad's office all day, so I started reading some of them – 'Muggles seeing The Leaky Cauldron?' and 'Magical Uses for Muggle Inventions' when another caught my eye. A face had just come back into a frame – it was Harry Potter! The article was dated 1st November 1981 – the day after he defeated You-Know-Who! I read the article, which pretty much reflected the other accounts I've read about it, (I'm not sure why dad had it up. It only mentioned muggles once, and that was to say that they didn't notice anything) but the important thing was the picture. I've always wanted a picture of him. Now I've found one.

I did try and copy the photo, but I'm a very bad drawer, and it's almost impossible to copy a face when it keeps moving out of the frame. Anyway, dad came back in whilst I was attempting to draw it and, when he saw what I was doing (and I could see him trying not to laugh), he said that I could keep the article. It's right above me now. I keep on looking up and smirking while I'm writing. I can't help it. He's so cute.

20th December 1991

Mum's just finished making all the Weasley jumpers. She's made an extra one this year – for Harry Potter – because Ron wrote and said that he's not expecting any presents – someone so famous, not getting Christmas presents – it doesn't make sense. Although, then again, he was brought up by muggles. I can't imagine what that would be like – no magic – and surrounded by – using – all those things that dad brings home – ekytricks?

But anyway, mum is giving Harry Potter some home-made fudge as well, and she let me help make it! Yes – Harry Potter is getting something that _I_ made. _I_ made something for Harry Potter (he doesn't know I did, but that's not the point) Wow…

20th June 1992

I saw him again today! Harry! Harry Potter! And I _know_ he saw me! He looked straight at me. Okay, so I was embarrassing myself, but that's not the point. He saw me! He knows who I am! I love it. Harry knows who I am!

Of course, I was expecting him to be there, and I was looking out for him, but that didn't stop me screaming when I saw him. He definitely looked straight at me. He didn't talk to me, but I'm sure he would have if he hadn't had to go as soon as his horrible – uncle? – saw him. Otherwise he would have said hi. He would have. He's so nice.

I can't help asking Ron all about him. (I'm pretending to be more interested in Hogwarts than I really am so I hear all about him.) I don't think they've noticed that it's Harry I've been asking about. I've found out so much though. I like him even more than I did this morning, now we've seen each other, and Ron's told me all about him, including what he did this year. Wow. I knew he was a great wizard.

4th August 1992

Huge shock just now. I went into the kitchen, only half awake, surprised that I wasn't one of the first up – I could hear about 4 or 5 people in the kitchen – and _Harry_ was there! I think I screamed, because everyone looked at me, then I immediately went back into the hall. I heard Ron saying that I hadn't stopped talking about him all summer – that can't be true (can it?) – and Fred saying that I'd want Harry's autograph. I'm sure I haven't been _that_ obvious. Have I? Wait. Do you think Harry would give me an autograph? That would be incredible. And a proper picture of him? Not just the Daily Prophet one? A photo of me and him? Wow…

Ginny

12th February 1993

Valentines Day in 2 days time! I want to do something for Harry, although it will have to be anonymous. I want him to know it's me, but if Fred and George found out… well; I doubt they'd ever stop teasing me.

I want to get the message perfect – maybe a poem? Yes, I like that idea. Describing him. No. Me and him. Us. No. I don't know. My feelings? Him? My feelings for him? Us? My feelings about us? I don't know at all… I've never written a poem before – at all. His past? Him being famous? Me being insignificant? All of those things? How long should the poem be? Two lines? No – too short. Four lines? – Possible. Eight lines – can I write that many? Should it rhyme? Argh!

I've decided. Two lines on him (looks or personality), a line about my feelings for him, and then a line about his past. 2nd and 4th lines rhyming, and 3rd line rhyming with either halfway through the same line, or with the first line. That 'design' is from a poem I read.

I've decided on a last line. It just popped into my head:

_My hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Dark Lord makes me sound evil, but You-Know-Who doesn't sound right, I can't write the real name, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is _way_ too long to go on that line.

I've been scribbling random stuff down and so far I've got something like:

_His eyes are so green, His scar ignored, He is fine, if only he was mine, My hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Last two lines aren't bad, but the first two. They're horrible. I need to change them. How though?

Got to go. I've got potions in about a minute.

Ginny

12th February 1993

So throughout potions I was writing the poem in my head. It's amazing what having potions can do to your imagination, even with Snape there. So, I've got a lot more to the poem:

_His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad, His hair as black as a blackboard, He's really divine, I wish he was mine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

I'm not sure about the fresh pickled toad – it's a bit gross, but I guess it's okay, and pickled toads are _very_ green. I didn't really want to change the last line, but I decided that the new way is better. Wait. That poems not the best one that I wrote. How was it different?

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

I don't think I'll be able to get it any better than that, anyway.

Ginny

_2__nd__ September 2017_

_Lily wanted a fairy story reading to her just now. I'm not sure why, but I think she just wanted to be cheered up now that she hasn't got Al to play with. I read her several before she finally fell asleep, and, honestly, I read a few more to myself afterwards. I needed cheering up as well. The boys owled us this morning to say that despite his fears, Al is in Gryffindor, and he's enjoying himself, and that, despite his best efforts, James hasn't got a detention yet. The news was all good, but it made me sad – it reminded me that they're not here any more._

_The fairy stories were all the ones with the romance and the happily ever after (both muggle and magical stories – Harry doesn't want our kids to grow up ignorant of the bigger, non-magical world, and I guess I don't either), rather than the 'fighting dragons to save the world' stories, as Al and James always preferred. I think Lily likes being able to choose the story, without being up against two people (and I can't say I blame her – although it's worse being up against six). Lily obviously didn't notice, but it's so obvious to me – all the stories are exactly the same, just with different names. The basic story line is girl meets guy, she swoons, he catches her and they kiss. The guy saves the kingdom and they get married, and then live happily ever after. If only real life was that simple. What I went through with Harry… then again, I doubt many relationships are complicated by attempts to defeat Voldemort._

_I was reading more of my old diaries as well today (Wow, I've done a lot of reading today) and I was so sweet as a little girl. I remember lugging huge books around, just so I could read about Harry, and what he did. Then again, I was so embarrassing as a kid as well. My first year at Hogwarts and that Valentine I sent. I don't know how I had the courage to do it. I must have been more of a Gryffindor then than I am now, I guess. It was hilarious reading it through today – then again, the first draft of that poem was even worse. I never could, and never will be able to write poetry. I'm surprised that after that Harry ever looked at me, even four years later. Although – did I ever tell him that it was me?_

_Ow! I hate my charms sometimes. I've charmed this diary so that it'll shut and can't be opened if someone else is in the room with me, and it just shut hard on my fingers because Harry walked in. I had to charm it though, or someone might read it and, well, I really wouldn't want that to happen. If I didn't have somewhere private to write, I would go madder than I am at the moment._

_Anyway, got to go before Harry comes back and this diary snaps shut on my fingers again._

_Ginny_

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews etc.! And thanks especially to BananaPancake for the idea in the 2nd diary entry.

This is really long compared to the first chapter. This story might have quite long chapters then… I think it depends on how much I want to get into the chapter. I don't like this chapter, but it's necessary so it's here, but i might re-write it at some point.

Anyway, as always, please R&R. I'll try and answer any questions anyone has, and if anyone's got any ideas, I'm open to suggestions.


	3. He Catches Her

**A Fairytale**

**He Catches Her**

4th June 1993

Well… where do I begin? I've been such an idiot for this entire year. I went against everything dad's taught me, I scared the entire school and I nearly died. Great first year at Hogwarts! It's been a week since everything happened, but I still can't get my head around it all. I don't dare go over it in my head in case – I was going to say in case I find something that incriminates me, but I've already done that, so… I guess I'm just scared of my memories – I know, I know, I shouldn't be, but… I really can't help it.

I thought writing things down would help get rid of my confusion – it's always helped before, but it's just making me want to write down everything that's in my head – one second wanting to write about the chamber, the next about the roosters. (If I wrote everything down, it would go something like: I want to kno- Did I ki- I can't rem- etc. etc. It takes too long to write things down.) I just wish I could remember everything I did last year – then I might not mind my memories. Wow. That really doesn't make any sense. I think I mean that if I know the exact truth, and how Tom – no, not Tom, You-Know-Who – made me do everything, and if I knew what I did, I'd have a more peaceful mind – it's not knowing that's so annoying, and that's what's stopping me being able to move on. I can't even ask the diary what he made me do – I know it's stupid, considering how evil the diary was, but at least it would give me some answers which is all I want right now. There's too much going on in my head to write coherently, so I'm stopping now.

Ginny

6th June 1993

My mind is still completely full, so I've decided. I'm going to write down everything that comes into my head and just get it down on paper and, hopefully, out of my mind. I don't care if it's incoherent. I'll just do it. So, here goes:

I'm mad.

I shouldn't have trusted him.

He was my friend.

But he wasn't.

He's twisted.

But I can't remember that.

I remember him being nice.

I don't remember him making me do things.

I should have told someone.

But I didn't have anyone to tell.

I have no friends.

He was my friend.

I didn't need anyone else.

Everyone in my year hates me.

I didn't want to be friends, so they stopped being friendly.

Well, they are now but that's because I was 'taken' into the chamber.

The chamber.

Why did I go in?

How did he force me to do it?

Why wasn't I strong?

Why didn't I think?

I knew it was me even though I couldn't remember it.

I knew it was the diary.

I still wrote in it.

I shouldn't have.

I knew I shouldn't have, but… I thought he was my friend!

I've never had such a good friend.

He listened.

He sympathised.

But he was evil.

Why did I trust him?

Are my instincts that bad?

I can't trust anyone now.

I hate myself.

At least the school doesn't know the truth.

The only people who know I trust not to tell.

They don't want people knowing the truth anymore than I do.

I wish none of last year happened.

It was so horrible.

I hate this school.

If it weren't for Hogwarts I wouldn't be anything like this.

I don't want to come back after the summer.

I was so looking forward to Hogwarts then he ruined it all.

I nearly left my diary at home.

Imagine if I had.

It would have been wonderful.

I would have friends.

I would be happy.

I wouldn't have nearly killed.

I keep on expecting these words to disappear and Tom – no, You-Know-Who – to write back consoling me, but he won't.

He never will.

He never should have to start with.

Why?

Why did he do all those things?

Why did he make me do all those things?

He was so nice.

What can I say?

I'm easily fooled.

I should have listened to dad.

I should have been less trusting, less gullible.

I can't even remember what happened in the chamber.

My mind goes blank from the point when Percy came in at breakfast, to when he was destroyed.

I only half remember Harry's explanation too – I had so many things going on in my mind that I wasn't listening.

But now I want to know what happened.

I can't just ask him to relive what happened there – I heard enough to know he didn't like thinking about it – just for me.

He would never ask that of anyone, so I can't ask that of him.

I've finally run out of thoughts. My mind is almost blank for that first time in over a week. Writing always helps, even if it doesn't give me the answers I want. It still lets me think much, much more easily than when it's all in my head. Wow. Now I haven't got everything going on in my head, I'm bored. I'm going to go try to make some friends.

Ginny

8th June 1993

Now I've had time to think with a clear head, I've realised something. It was Harry Potter who saved me. Okay, so I already knew that it was him who saved me, but at that point I was thinking of him in terms of 'guy at school who saved me,' not 'guy who I've like for two years who saved me when he didn't have to.' Could that mean that he likes me back? I mean, he risked his life to save me. Surely that means something? Or am I jumping to conclusions? I don't think I am… well… I hope I'm not, but I think I could be. I'm not sure at all. I'll have to ask… someone. Who though? I am trying to make friends, but no one actually seems genuine except Luna and she's not exactly the type to ask about romance. I'm fairly certain that Luna is genuine because instead of asking me about the chamber, she only talked to me to ask if I had a wrackspurt in my head, since they make your brain go fuzzy and stop you concentrating on your surroundings (I'd just tripped up). That made me laugh, and, although she looked a bit offended, she seemed to be very surprised when I apologised. I sat with her during Transfiguration, and she didn't talk about last year at all, so I think that I could easily be friends with her, even though she's in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. That probably makes it easier to be friends, actually, because she doesn't know how strange I was last year. Colin might be a better person to ask. I knew him a bit before he was petrified because he sat with me in Charms, and now he's awake again, I'm talking to him, even outside of Charms – although he is interested in the chamber.

And, by the way, I don't want to leave Hogwarts anymore. I think, after 10 months, a 50 year-old memory and several near-misses, I'm finally settling into Hogwarts.

Ginny

_3__rd__ September 2017_

_It's so strange without Al and James around. Lily says that she likes it without them, but I'm fairly sure that she misses them – or Al, at the very least. I never admitted it, but that year when Ron was at Hogwarts but I wasn't, I absolutely hated it. I even missed Fred and George's pranks – even the ones they played on me. I wish I could get Lily to open up to me, but seeing as I never opened up to my mum, I don't see why Lily should open up to me. Hugo's coming over tomorrow and I hope that that cheers Lily up._

_Al wrote yesterday all about his first day of school and he absolutely loves it. It sounds as if he's making lots of friends already, which I'm quite surprised at, because he's normally quite shy. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if Rose is the one making friends, and then she's introducing Al to them, since she is much more confident. But, by the sounds of it, he's going to have a much better first year than I did (although I admit, that isn't hard). I've never thought much about my first year. I always try and block it all out because I had such a bad time. I've always put off actually rereading those diary entries because I know that it will bring it all back, and I don't want to face those feelings. I'm no braver now than I was when I was eleven. Great._

_I've made a decision. I'll do it. I'll read those diary entries now, and see if it helps me to stop being afraid of my first year memories – I might finally be able to tell my kids about what my first impression of the castle was, how I felt being sorted, and about my first lessons – I've never told anyone except Riddle, and now I can't remember. I know where the diary is since I was reading it yesterday, but I really don't want to go and get it. But I will. Okay, I'm going._

_That was interesting. I never realised that I never actually wrote down exactly what happened in the chamber. That wasn't as much of an ordeal that I thought it would be, but I still won't read them again for quite a long time. It brought back bad memories. And it didn't even bring back the memories that I wanted. I'd need Riddle's diary for that, and I can't exactly get that back anytime soon. I'm quite glad I did that now. All I need to do now is to find out the entire story – not only did I never write it down in my diary; I actually never learnt it all. I just forgot that because I was trying to forget the whole thing. When I wrote all of that, I didn't want to ask Harry because I didn't want to bring back the memories (although I think I might mainly have been scared because to ask meant that I would have to talk to him). Now, I know that he has much worse memories – he died, for Merlin's sake – than the chamber, so I really should ask him about it – and soon, before I lose my nerve. I will. Tonight. I'll find out the truth about the chamber._

_Ginny_

**A/N:** Again, thank you everyone for the reviews. Anyone with ideas, thoughts, queries, constructive criticism etc. please review.

I put this chapter up a couple of hours ago but it didn't appear. Sorry. I think it's working again now though.


	4. They Kiss

**A Fairytale**

**They Kiss**

10th May 1997

Today may well have been the best day of my life, and that's not just because of Quidditch, although of course that did help slightly. I'm going to write about Quidditch first because if I write about the other part of the day, I'll never say what happened in Quidditch, and that was pretty incredible.

Of course, no one was expecting much with me as a Seeker and with Dean, Katie and Demelza as Chasers who have only played together twice, but we actually did great! It was quite a long game – 2 hours – because Chang's not a great Seeker and I couldn't catch the Snitch unless we were 160 points up. Katie was great – as always – and so was Demelza. Dean wasn't as good, but he's hardly had any practise, so I guess it's not surprising. Ron wasn't particularly great, but the Ravenclaw chasers are pretty good, and I guess he did save more than half of their shots. All the beaters were good – I don't think anyone was hit with a bludger at all, but overall we definitely had the best team.

In the end, Katie had just scored a penalty, bringing us to 300 against 140 and I saw the Snitch! It was pretty much perfect timing. Chang has a better broom than me though, so I was careful to make sure she didn't notice that I'd noticed the Snitch. She noticed just as I caught it. It was hilarious. She screamed – loudly. We won by 310 points so we actually won the cup! 3rd time in a row! It was nearly the perfect game, but it would only have been really perfect if my boyfriend was playing.

Yes. I can now officially call Harry my boyfriend and I can't stop grinning. Winning Quidditch is nothing – absolutely nothing – compared to me finally being with Harry.

He came back from his detention about half an hour into the party. I was ecstatic already because of Quidditch, and that must have stopped me thinking straight – not that I care now – because I just ran up to him and hugged him hard as soon as I saw him. It was just going to be an innocent hug until Harry kissed me. It was incredible. Different to Michael and Dean – and so much better. I really don't know how to describe it. I'll just say that it was perfect.

Harry broke of the kiss and smirked (there's no other way to describe it) at me. I smirked back, and then he looked around the common room. I just had time to realise that all of Gryffindor had seen us – including Dean and, more worryingly, Ron – before Harry looked down at me again and we left the common room together.

I was really nervous. I know, he had just kissed me, and Hermione had said that he'd liked me for months, but this is the guy I've liked for 6 years – I really don't want to make a mistake. I was just trying to decide whether holding hands was too presumptuous when he took mine. His hands do feel nice. They're rough, of course, but comfortingly big around mine.

We walked randomly for a while, eventually getting outside. I'm not sure what we talked about, if we talked at all – it's all a nice, happy blur. We got to the lake and half sat, half lay down, facing each other, on the grass, still holding hands. This bit I remember explicitly because I've been hoping for it to happen for almost 6 years. He asked me out. You can probably guess my answer, but just in case you haven't noticed all of the 'my boyfriends', I'll tell you: I said yes!

We were together all afternoon, talking, kissing and just enjoying each other's company. I was holding his hand constantly and I loved it.

I didn't want to think about it, but Harry – my boyfriend! – brought it up: Ron is actually okay with us being together – after we kissed, Harry had looked at him, and apparently Ron nodded, which Harry took to mean he didn't mind – at the very least, he hasn't come and hit Harry for kissing me. I'm surprised, but glad. I didn't think that if Ron could control it he would let me be with anyone, let alone Harry.

I'm going now, even though I'm much too happy to fall asleep anytime soon.

Ginny

3rd June 1997

I know I shouldn't be writing – with my O.W.L.s next week I should either be revising or sleeping, but I just needed a bit of a distraction for a couple of minutes, and Harry's already gone to bed. Harry's a great distraction, but time with him goes by too fast – it's impossible to spend five minutes with him without it turning into half an hour, and that cuts into my revision time a lot. Although, actually, after half an hour with him I'm always completely ready to learn a lot more because he puts me in a good mood, even though every so often I will start daydreaming about him, and I just forget to revise.

Mum's found out about us. I think Ron must have told her in a letter, probably accidentally since he's fine with it. She doesn't seem to mind that it's Harry, but she thinks that 'you should concentrate more on your O.W.L.s than your boyfriend because the O.W.L.s will get you somewhere: the boyfriend won't.' She's got a point – as I said, time always goes very fast with Harry. Then again, everything takes longer than you expect it to, whether it's learning all of Colin's History of Magic notes, or writing in this diary – I wanted to spend about two minutes writing, but it's been at least ten already.

Ginny

31st July 1997

Harry's 17th birthday today. I wish he'd never broken up with me – then I could be spending the entire day with him, without Ron or mum glaring at us. Ron glares at Harry every time we're next to each other – it's nice for him to be older brotherly, but he's taking it a bit far. It's hard being with Harry without more, but I'm happy when I'm with him, even just as friends. Mum glares at me and I think it's because I should be going 'cold turkey' before Harry leaves, so when he does – mum knows it'll happen, even though Hermione says that she refuses to believe it – I'll be able to get on with my life, without worrying about him.

Instead of doing the impossible – ie, spending the day with him – I decided to give him his present in private, away from Ron who would have – did – get angry with Harry. When Harry came upstairs, I forced myself to ask him to come in – I did want to, but Ron was there and I knew he wouldn't like it. Harry came in once Hermione had pulled Ron away and I gave him his present.

I'm fairly sure it was worth the hours that I took deciding what to get him – he responded to it well, at the very least.

It was an incredible kiss – I think we were both putting all our feelings into it unconsciously – his like for me, my love for him and our wishes to be together (it all sounds cliché, but it's true) but also an apology, and Harry's dark future. I felt like I really, really knew him in that kiss. It could have gone on forever, but Ron walked in. I don't think he's ever walked into my room out of choice before, so he must have been in a very 'older brother' mood. We broke apart quickly.

I immediately realised that that kiss will be Harry's memory of me (that was why I kissed him, anyway), and that it may be the last time I kiss Harry (I didn't want to think it, but I did), and I almost started crying. I turned away in case I did, so if Harry tried to tell me anything without actually talking, I didn't see. As soon as I heard my door shut, I collapsed onto my bed and cried my eyes out for the first time – I was going to say in ages, but I cried at Dumbledore's funeral, just over a month ago, so I'll just leave it at I cried my eyes out.

I've stopped crying now, and mum's calling me, so I'd better go down – there's probably been a disaster – something like we only have enough apples to make three apple pies rather than the absolutely necessary four. This wedding is really getting on my nerves, although a love my bridesmaid's dress.

Ginny

_4__th__ September 2017_

_I did ask Harry about the Chamber yesterday, and he told me about it. I finally know what happened in the Chamber and it was both more incredible and less incredible than I expected, I think. I'm not entirely sure what I was expecting though, so I can't be certain. I certainly wasn't expecting him to tell me that the basilisk came out of the Slytherin statue's mouth, just like the Dark Mark. It's certainly not as bad as I expected it to be, although that might just be because I've been in worse situations since then – breaking my ankle at the ministry with Death Eaters and Voldemort around, attempting to steal Gryffindor's sword out of Snape's office and being caught, and fighting Bellatrix Lestrange in the final battle, just to name a few._

_Lily wanted more stories today, but she this time she wanted real ones – romances that actually happened. I read to her from my diary about the time when Harry and I first dated. I had to skip a couple of bits, but she loved the bits that I did read. I think she's actually started a diary because I read her mine. That's my idea for one of her birthday presents out the window – if she's just started a diary, there's no point in getting her another one yet. Lily said that our story was like a fairytale, but I have to say that I really don't. Then again, I know more about that year than she does, especially since I didn't read her the bit about Harry breaking up with me. I stopped just before I got to that bit – I can't see any point in reading to my daughter about the time when her father broke my heart, especially not as a bedtime story._

_Ginny_

**A/N:** I'm going away next week for two weeks, and then school starts again almost immediately, so I might not update for a while, though I will try to put up another chapter before I go.

As always, thank you everyone for all of the reviews, and also thanks to anyone who's put this on story alert, or has it on their favourites, and also anyone who has just read it.

Again, please review.


	5. He Saves the Kingdom

**A Fairytale**

**A/N: **I'm really sorry that it's been ages since I've updated. I didn't mean it to be, but first I was writing a new fanfic (Lily Potter and the Triwizard Tournament – yes this is shameless advertising), then I was on holiday, then I didn't have any inspiration because I hadn't got any reviews for two weeks, then I wrote something else and got some reviews and inspiration, then I had school, and then it's now. Sorry, I know these are boring excuses, so I'll shut up now and you can read the story.

**He Saves the Kingdom**

3rd August 1997

He's gone. I know I said it yesterday, but I've only just actually realized what that means. He's gone. I might never see him again. No - I will see him again. I have to. I almost wish he hadn't slipped and told me what they were going to do. Okay, so I was fairly sure, but now I know. I absolutely know for certain. It could be happening now, and I wouldn't know a thing. He could have- no. I can't think like that. I refuse to. I won't let myself. But- no. This is all so horrible. Harry's going to try to kill him, and Harry's gone now, and I didn't say goodbye, and I haven't even talked to him for four days, and I'm feeling horrible, and I don't know what to write, and I need to keep writing because if I stop I have to think and I don't want to do that and I need to keep doing things and I just can't.

Well, I can't get it out of my head so I may as well just write it all down. Harry, Ron and Hermione are gone, and I don't know where, Bill and Fleur are gone (I know she's always annoyed me but I miss her as well) to Shell Cottage, and Charlie's left, and Fred and George are at the shop, and I'm the only kid left. Mum keeps on crying, and dad goes to work, comes home and goes to the shed, and we're hardly talking at all. I need things to do to keep me from thinking but there's no one to distract me anymore (Fred and George only left three hours ago, but still…). I have an entire month of this before school.

I wish I didn't know what they were doing. I'm sure it would be worse like that, but I still wish I didn't know. I know that it's an almost impossible thing to do, and that anything could happen to them – if I didn't know, I could be worried about something else. At least I have a nice memory of him. But my last memory doesn't even look like him. Why did they have to all go?

Ginny

17th May 1998

How can I deal with this? 3 people died. 48 people I recognize. 32 people I knew. 8 people I saw dying. 6 people I could have helped. 2 people because I dodged a spell. 1 person my brother.

I can't stop thinking about it as statistics. If I stop, it'll be even worse. Was it my fault? 14 of them were in the DA. This year I helped lead the DA. Would they have stayed to fight without being members? No. So they died because of me. Died. Not coming back. Ever. Colin. Rebecca. Tonks. Padma. Terry. Sort of Harry. Fred.

I should be happy. I know I should. You-Know-Who's gone. Forever. He killed himself and yes, I'm glad it's happened, but did so many people have to die? Was it really worth it? Half of me's saying of course it was – half of me's saying it wasn't. I guess nothing's fair in war – but I don't care if it's fair. I just want him back. How can he have so suddenly just left us? Just gone? The last thing I saw him doing was standing up for me. I never thanked him. I just kept on ranting. I should have said something to him. Why didn't I? He was about to fight in a war. I should have known to tell him I was grateful, that he shouldn't take any risks, that he should be careful – even if he wouldn't have. When did he ever listen to me? He didn't. But I still should have told him.

I should have told Harry as well. It nearly killed me seeing him pretending to be dead. It tore me in half. He should have shown us that he was alive. I thought I'd lost him – and Fred – and Colin – in one night. From what he said, I did. He said he was Avada Kedavrad. Without defense. But he's alive. I don't understand anything anymore. He shouldn't have died. He's my big brother. The one that teases me. Teaches me to stand up. Tells me I can get through anything. He should be telling me that now – he would be telling me that now. And I guess I have to – for him.

Ginny

20th May 1998

Well, I've said goodbye now. Fred's had his funeral and there's been a memorial service for everyone who 'gave their lives for a greater cause.' Fred would have laughed at that, but George couldn't. He was focusing too hard on saying goodbye. He's just started to almost smile again – he almost smirked when Hermione and Ron sat together, although he only grimaced when Harry and I sat together – although that could be because I'm his little sister – he can't exactly smile at me being with someone.

It was strange that we sat together at the memorial service, but it just felt right. We've barely talked all week, and when we have it's been an awkward – but sitting together was necessary some how. We didn't quite get back together, but we comforted each other – he put his arm around me when it got to Fred, and I put my arm around him when they talked about Lupin and Tonks. Somehow, I thought holding hands would have been too intimate, but it would certainly have been less obvious – later, Hermione and Luna were trying to find reasons to leave us alone, whilst mum and Ron (once Hermione had explained what was going on) tried to stop us even being in the same room. And yet nothing would have happened – we needed each other at the memorial service, but we still need to get to know each other again before we get together – we've had a year apart, and this year was important and life changing for both of us, and I need to know what happened in miniscule detail and how it changed Harry before I can get to know him again. I think we both just need time.

Besides, it would be too cliché to break up at a memorial and then get back together at a memorial as well – and I don't like clichés. When I think about it though, the entire thing is cliché – the only thing between us getting back together is time. It's stupid. I hate cliché, yet whatever I do this relationship will end up being clichéd – and yet there's not actually a relationship to be clichéd at the moment. Okay, I really have to stop now before I completely confuse myself with clichés.

Ginny

_5__th__ September 2017_

_James wrote home today and told us that he's started to be taught about Harry in History of Magic. It sounds like he's only got the basics so far, and hasn't been told anything he didn't know already, but it did make me wonder what he'd do if he found out that we've never told them the entire story. The bits about Horcruxes especially, but also the fact that the DA wasn't exactly legal – if James found that out, he'd never let us rest if we told him off for anything. He said that they've so far just been told about the year when the Ministry was being governed by Voldemort, and obviously Harry comes into the end of that governing quite importantly. Of course, seeing as how sentimental I've been getting, I had to go and remind myself what it felt like to be in the middle of the war, so I had to read my diary – I seem to have been doing a lot of that lately without really realizing it – I'm sure I'll stop reading them at some point though._

_I read what I wrote about Harry and my relationship being clichéd, and I realized it actually still is – reading the diary whilst also reading Lily fairy stories has shown me that. It's the whole they meet each other, fall in love but he has to go and do something else before they get together properly, which is so clichéd and used so often in stories that it shouldn't really happen in real life – or at least that's my opinion. I've never really noticed it before this week, but our life – if you take out all of the horrible bits – is similar to a story. Maybe Lily's opinion is starting to rub off on me – or I've just been reading too many of the same sort of stories to her at the same time as reading my diary to her. _

_I think I might have just thought of a good present for her, but I'm not sure on the details yet – I think a book of lots of stories, but not fairytales, or any stories which are all to do with good defeating evil – maybe something a bit more realistic, or at the very least useful to her. _A Child's History of Nearly Everything Magic_ could be the right sort of thing, but– I don't know. I think that would be better for Al than Lily – it doesn't want to be quite as factual for her – legends which aren't quite so __legend-ish would be best, but since I don't know what I mean by that, I can't really go to Flourish and Blotts and ask if they have a book on legends that aren't legend-ish. I need to work out what exactly to get her – maybe Hermione can help. I'll ask her when I see her – she's normally got answers for everything, so it's probably a good idea._

_Ginny_

**A/N: **Review, pretty, pretty please. It'll definitely help me to update quickly - as I said, it gives me inspiration.


	6. They Get Married

**A Fairytale**

**They Get Married**

24th August 1999

This has to be the best birthday ever – even better than coming of age last year, or turning eleven so I could finally go to Hogwarts. I wasn't expecting anything really important – just some presents and a party, and a lunch with Harry, and okay, that is all that I did, but I'm definitely never going to forget today. It's too important: I'm engaged! I know, I'm only 18, and I'm still young, but we will wait for a while – Mum'll see to that. We haven't told anyone yet, but I think Mum may have guessed, and Luna's almost certainly noticed that something's changed – she notices a lot of things, even when she doesn't seem to be concentrating at all – and soon enough (if we don't tell them) everyone will guess anyway.

This may sound really selfish and greedy, but I don't want my engagement getting in the way of my birthday, and vice versa. I want to keep them separate – although it's obvious Harry didn't realise that – he seemed to think it was a good birthday present. Don't get me wrong, it's the best present he's given me in – it's actually hardly more than two years – and one year he wasn't here – but– it's just really great. I guess I just didn't want all the engagement issues on my birthday – I didn't want George to laugh at me, or mum to tell me that I'm too young to be married, or any of my brothers to be shocked that I'm engaged before three of them when I'm the youngest Weasley (unless you include Fleur's pregnancy). And I don't want anyone to be asking 'do you think she's pregnant?', or to be saying 'we're not at war anymore, you don't have to get married quickly.'

Of course, in a couple of weeks I won't be able to keep it a secret, but for now… we've decided we should keep it quiet, and I'll have to keep the ring off my finger. I _think_ Harry'll be able to keep it quiet, but… he's so close to Ron and Hermione, it's impossible to be certain what he'll do, even though I think he'll respect my wishes – if he doesn't, should I really have said yes?

What am I saying? I love him. Of course it was right to say yes to him. And of course he'll keep it a secret if I want him to – he's nice that way.

He asked me perfectly – there was nothing over the top, no one else could hear – it was just us. We were out for a mean in the Golden Hippogriff, and we'd just been given our dessert menus when he slid a present over the table. I unwrapped the ring box, realised what I thought it was and glanced up to see Harry smiling broadly at me. I opened it and he asked me. It was so simple and I loved it, even though – or maybe because – he didn't get down on one knee, or flourish it all with a huge speech, like you imagine it will be when you're a child. Plus, it's more private – Harry being who he is, if anyone saw him in front of me, down on one knee, it certainly wouldn't be able to be as much of a secret as I want. So, basically, a perfect proposal, entirely unexpected, making a fairly incredible – and definitely unforgettable – birthday.

Ginny

3rd September 1999

Well, everyone knows that I'm engaged now. Harry was starting to get unsure of whether we should be hiding something big, and, well, I was starting to want to tell people as well, so we told them.

The reactions were mainly predictable. Fleur, Hermione and Penny came over and congratulated us immediately, wanting to look at my ring – I can wear it proudly, finally – and asking when he'd asked me, how he'd asked me, and I promised them a girly chat very soon.

Dad congratulated us quickly after recovering from slight shock – thankfully he's not the sort of father who thinks that he should be asked before the bride-to-be – and mum, after being shocked for several minutes, asked all of the questions that I knew would be asked at some point – 'You're only eighteen, isn't that a bit young?', and 'You've only been together for a year, what–?' I pointed out that it has been one and a quarter years this time, and, in reality, it's been about two and a half years. Than there was a short pause with her eyes widening. 'You're not pregnant, are you?', and the 'Well then, there's no need for you to get married for years yet.' Then, finally, she congratulated us.

All my brothers – except Charlie, who's in Romania – looked fairly shocked (especially Ron, who was looking at Harry in absolute disbelief – probably because he doesn't have enough courage to ask Hermione, so he doesn't expect Harry to have the guts to ask me.) George didn't laugh at all – he was just as shocked as the rest of them. Once mum had finished her tirade and congratulated us, they all managed to wake up and congratulate me, and then threaten Harry that they would do a mixture of horrible – and some fairly deadly – things to him if he hurt me. Even Percy managed a threat. It's quite nice to have so many older brothers to protect me against anyone, even if four duplicates of the same threat does get slightly repetitive after a while.

Anyway, I think I'd better go and owl a lot of people now, so that they can't complain that I didn't tell them.

Ginny

30th August 2002

There's only a week left! It all seems to have come so quickly, even though we've been engaged for three years. I'm twenty one now, like mum wanted, Harry's a full Auror now, which he wanted to be before we get married, and I'm a full time first team Chaser for the Harpies, and have just been to New Zealand as a reserve for England in the World Cup – even if I never played and we got knocked out in the second round. We've both achieved things lots separately, and now we'll finally be achieving things together – sort of. I've just realised how much that sounds like it should be my wedding speech, even if it's both corny and clichéd. That's what wedding speeches are meant to be though, I guess – or at least that's what most of them are, even if they're not meant to be.

There've been a lot of family weddings lately – probably because we're all that sort of age now – although I have to say I'm still surprised that Ron and Hermione got married, even though it was over a year ago and they got engaged not long after us – I never expected him to get the courage to ask her to marry him, when he couldn't ask her out for all the years at Hogwarts when he liked her. And George is actually engaged – I've never quite imagined him settling down with a wife and kids. I just really hope Serena knows what she's in for – although she probably does, having worked at the joke shop for three years.

Wow, all of us are settling down – except Charlie. I'm not sure if he ever will, although I do hope that for his sake he does find someone, like I have. Finding your own 'someone', and being with them, well… cliché as it is, your special someone makes life perfect. And I'm about to marry mine!

The day is going to be absolutely perfect. Luna's finally agreed that the bridesmaids' dresses are okay, and that they suit her. Fleur's finally realised that Victoire really is too young to be flower girl, even if she would love it and would look very cute. Hermione's sorted out all of the seating and the little details that would have otherwise been forgotten, and mum has finished the final menu and is ready to start actually making the food. It's all turned out perfectly, and I'll end up married. Married!

Ginny

6th September 2002

I'm married! I've only been married for twenty-four hours but I love it already. I can't write much – we're going in a minute – but I just wanted to see it written down – I'm married and Harry's my husband. It really is great.

Ginny Potter

_6__th__ September 2017_

_It's been fifteen years to the day since we were married. It doesn't seem like that long, although I suppose James has just turned fourteen, so it is right. Harry took me out for a meal – we actually went back to the Golden Hippogriff, which is still just as good as it was eighteen years ago – and we had a good meal, with just the two of us for once – Lily's at Ron's for the night._

_I was sentimental again today, reading over us getting engaged and getting married. I'm not surprised that Mum was shocked that we were engaged – I'm fairly sure that I would react worse tahn she did if any of our kids got engaged when they were only eighteen. The problem is that if they do, I'm not really allowed to be annoyed, seeing as I got engaged on my eighteenth birthday, and since it worked out well for Harry and I, I can't tell them that it won't work out, because for us it did. What would I be able to say? There are still four years before that can happen though, so I'll worry about it later, if I ever get any hint that they might. There's no point in thinking about bad things years before they could happen._

_I didn't get time to ask Hermione to think of a present for Lily today, but when I pick Lily up tomorrow I should be able to talk to her. I hope she does have some ideas – there's less than a week before her birthday now._

_Ginny_

**A/N: **As always, please review.


	7. They Live Happily Ever After

**A Fairytale**

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while again. This time, it's because I've written two chapters rather than one – I've written the first chapter of this stories sister fic/sequel 'Not So Much of a Fairytale' and unless my computer dies in the next five minutes, it'll be up very soon. It'll be exactly the same layout etc., but have a load of the stuff I couldn't put into here because it wasn't Fairytale-esque.

**They Live Happily Ever After**

27th October 2002

It's incredible. I know we've sort of been trying, but I never expected it this quickly. I'm still in shock – although I have only just found out. I haven't even told Harry yet because he's still at work, but he is coming home in a few minutes so there's no point in going and telling him that I'm pregnant.

I have absolutely no idea how to react. Should I be ridiculously happy? Or am I already under hormone influence and should be screaming because of the sudden shock? Or should I think ahead and start looking at – and buying – all the baby things? Or should I be unhappy that I'll have to stop playing Quidditch when I've only just got onto the first team? Or should I get very confused for some reason or other and just collapse on the sofa? That option definitely sounds easiest and most likely. I'm already half of them – I'm happy and am almost screaming from shock, I'm thinking about going baby shopping already, I'm not disappointed though, but I am confused and scared – I don't exactly know a lot about babies except for what I found out from having Vicky and Angél as nieces, and I wasn't all that interested in what having a baby actually means – the actual baby was a lot more interesting.

I can't believe it. I really cannot believe it. I'm going to have a baby.

Ginny

17th November 2002

I had my first check-up today and then after that we went and told everyone about the baby. The check-up went well basically. I was told about everything pregnancy related and I got a lot of reassurance and my questions answered. The baby's due on the 9th July and I'm more confident about everything now.

And I've got a huge supporting family. I've told them all now, but it was in a slightly different way to what I was expecting. Firstly, Percy and Penny got everyone together for their own announcement: she's pregnant as well! I glanced at Harry and couldn't help bursting out laughing. Everyone looked at me, shocked, and Penny and Percy looked really disappointed at my reaction. Since it was obvious that I wasn't about to stop laughing, Harry had to explain why. And so they found out that I'm pregnant as well – whilst I was still in the middle of a laughing fit. Of course, there was the slight 'but you've only been married two months,' but it was generally all congratulations.

It's going to be so useful having Penny go through all of this at the same time. She's just over a week behind me – she's due on the 17th July. This should bring us closer, which should be nice since in reality I hardly know her. And to Fleur as well – she's already talked to Penny and me about having Vicky and Angél. Of course, Fleur and I still have different priorities, but I've been able to stand her since her wedding – since she became family – and since Harry and my brothers – Ron especially – stopped swooning over her – she doesn't annoy me any more. And she is nice. I think she and Penny will be just as useful as mum whilst I'm pregnant, and of course Serena and Hermione will be helpful as well, even if they haven't had any experience – then again, considering I'm a week ahead of Penny, you could say that I'm more experienced than her, so maybe experience doesn't count for all that much. Well, they'll all be useful – for once, it's actually nice to have a big family.

Ginny

21st May 2003

We've finally decided on names for the baby. It's been quite difficult – there are so many possible names. Of course, a lot of the names were from people who died, although some were my favourite names from childhood – Harry didn't seem to have any for some reason, although he was very against Malcolm and when I asked him why he muttered something about childhood memories, so he has at least got least favourite names from childhood – and then random names that I've come across that I liked. I know it's slightly morbid, but in the end we decided entirely on names of those who died in the two wars. It somehow fitted, probably because of who Harry is.

Harry chose one name and I chose the other for each name, and it was completely random that both sounded best with Harry's choice first. Jams Gideon Potter if it's a boy – after Harry's dad and my uncle – or Lily Rebecca Potter if it's a girl – after Harry's mum and the Gryffindor from my year (and one of my first Hogwarts' friends) who died in the final battle.

Lily Rebecca was quite easy to choose, really – we didn't know many women who died other than them and Tonks, and we're not about to call our child Nymphadora – for one thing, Tonks would have hated it, and having a namesake not like the name would not have boded well.

James Gideon Potter was so much harder to decide on. Harry was thinking of Sirius, Remus, Albus and Alastor at the very least, and I was thinking of Fabian – I'd have preferred Fabian to Gideon because Fabian was older, but Gideon works better with James – Colin and Fred. I quickly decided against Fred – now that George and Serena are engaged, it feels right to leave the name Fred for George – and I hope Percy and Penny do to (they know they're having a boy) – I'm fairly certain that George and Serena will have kids, although George – _George_ – having kids is quite a strange thought – all the Weasleys must have grown up (excluding the next generation) once George has children. That really is quite a scary thought.

I've never really thought about that before – I've consciously left the name Fred for George, but I never thought about the fact that George has to have kids for that to happen. George. With kids. Then again, I never thought that he'd settle down and get married either, and it's not exactly the first thing I've been wrong about.

I hope I am wrong about him not having kids because otherwise I've left 'Fred' out of my baby's name for no reason, and we could have decided on James Fred Potter or Fred James Potter – although now, listening to those two names, we couldn't have chosen them anyway, but James Frederick Potter would have been possible. Actually, I really can imagine shouting that name when I'm annoyed at him, although James Gideon Potter is just as good to shout at him with – if it's a boy. Lily Rebecca Potter is slightly harder to shout – Lily's too nice a name to sound really annoyed whilst shouting it. At least Potter can be screamed effectively – and yes, I am shouting all of these names out loud to see which ones can be shouted. I'm surprised Harry hasn't come up yet – I'm screaming pretty loudly.

I think we have chosen good names – they sound nice, and you can just about shout them and still sound annoyed.

Sorry, Harry did hear me screaming, and he just walked in, making the diary close – you remember how when I moved in with Harry I charmed the diary to shut every time someone walks into the room? I just got my first proof that it works, but I need to try to refine it somehow – it snapped shut on my hand and a) hurt and b) wouldn't open again so I could remove my hand and quill until Harry was out of the room – and I couldn't perform a counter-charm with my wand hand stuck inside the book, and of course I wasn't about to let Harry know that I have a diary just so that he could perform the counter-charm. I just told him to leave quite quickly – actually, I'd better go and apologise for that, he might have taken it the wrong way.

Ginny

29th June 2003

James Gideon Potter has been born. He was born at 4:36 yesterday afternoon and he weighed 7 pounds, 9 ounces.

I still can't believe it. I'm actually a mother. A mother! It's so incredibly weird. I don't quite know what to write.

It's as if – not even as if, it's actual fact – our lives have changed forever, and it'll never go back. I understand what Fleur was saying now. I thought it would be life changing in the way that getting married was, but in reality it's so different. I don't know what to say… I've suddenly got another part of my life that's half my own, but I've already got instincts about it, as if I've always been ready for it. That's close, but it still doesn't actually describe the feeling. It's just natural, entirely and totally. Natural describes it quite well really.

I don't think anyone else can experience this – not with James, anyway. I'm sure Fleur experiences it with Vicky and Angél, and Penny will with Samuel (that's the name they decided on, after her great-grandfather), but no one can feel the same about James – not even Harry. I seem to have instincts about how to hold him, how to feed him, and everything, but Harry keeps looking for reassurance that he's doing the right thing.

James. We managed to choose the perfect name. He's already got a mischievous glint in his eye, and an absolutely gorgeous smile. I'm sure he looks like Harry – he definitely has the same shape eyes, even if they are blue at the moment, and Harry's nose – but Harry says he looks like me – little tufts of ginger hair, and my ears, apparently. Everyone's saying that he looks like someone we're related to – or not related to, in Luna's case. She says he looks like Neville – I can't say I see it. Everyone agrees, though, that he's absolutely beautiful. I love him so much already – even more than Harry, which I didn't think was possible.

I've not been able to tear my eyes away from him for more than a few seconds except for absolute necessity – and sleep – I'm surprised I've managed to keep writing for more than a couple of minutes, even when there's so much to write about.

But, now, when I think about it, I shouldn't write anything more before I look after James again. I love it. I absolutely love him.

Ginny

_7__th__ September 2017_

_Lily wanted to know where she got her middle name from today - she already knew that Lily was after Harry's mum. I think that Hermione and Ron must have been telling Hugo for some reason or other, and Hugo must have been telling Lily about his namesakes. It's quite strange how they were both named after their grandparents, and their middle names are the names of someone who died in battle. I never really noticed before. Of course, Lily had to know where all of the kids' names came from, and when I told her that they were all from people who had died in the wars, she looked at me strangely and asked whether granny Lily had died in the war – I don't think she had ever realised before, although we must have told her at some point, surely._

_Anyway, I finally asked Hermione if she could think of a birthday present for Lily. She actually could, thankfully. It actually manages to fit into all of the criteria that I wanted it to. It's _'Tales of Beedle the Bard' _and it's got lots of short stories in – short, almost moralistic, bedtime stories. It's actually got relevance to our history as well – or Harry's really, not that we'll be able to tell Lily that quite yet. Hermione said that she was going to give it to Rose as a family heirloom (even though it's belonged to their family for less than twenty years), but it never seemed right (or it was forgotten about) and Rose had grown out of that type of book before it could be passed on to her – in fact, I don't think that Rose was ever into that sort of book – she always wanted absolute fact, or obvious fiction like her mum, not something in between like this book. Lily will love it though, especially if we tell her it's a family heirloom – once she's asked what that means. I'm so glad that Hermione had it. I'm finally basically ready for Lily's birthday._

_Ginny_

**A/N:** Since this is the last chapter of my most successful fic to date, thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, added it to their favourites list or their alerts list, and to everyone who's added me to their favourite author/author alert because of it. Basically, if you're reading this, thank you.

Don't forget to review (even on the last chapter I'm not going to forget to say that) and if you have liked it, try reading 'Not So Much of A Fairytale' since it will be in a very, very similar style.

Aricia1


End file.
